Sunlit days of paradise
by xXx Mizuki xXx
Summary: Part Two of: Sora's Secrets. Sora may finally win the chance to meet his true love! But is he good enough?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Sunset of Reality

NOTE: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters etc.

xXx

Sora watched the sun go down through his bedroom window. Its shimmering light shining on his young face. He imagined dancing in the sunset with the man of his dreams... Riku. But alas, so far it just wasn't to be. And right now, Sora had the more pressing matter of his Exams! His teachers seemed to be setting him so much homework lately, that he had found it impossible to revise - let alone maintain this positive attitude he had been trying to keep up since a week ago, when he told Tidus about his haunting secret. But at least the secrecy had gone. He could just move on and...

"Shit! I'm never going to understand this!" Sora was having more than a little trouble with his homework.

"Would you like some milk dear? There's a purple straw in it!" Hell, even Sora's parents were being nicer to him! Sora supposed they'd sensed his depression, and tried to make him more positive. Normally they'd just tell him to cheer up but Sora definitely preferred the milk thing! Purple straws were his favourite!

"Did you know that the barber shop across the road is offering free consultations? You could go along and maybe they could do something with your hair?" Sora's mum was always trying to do something with his hair. She thought it was too messy... but that's the way he liked it

"Nah," Sora replied.

"Oh... O.K," his mum looked disheartened.

"I could maybe try it..." Sora ventured. A smile spread across his mum's face. Anything that made his mum smile like that couldn't be a bad thing. It made Sora happy to make his mum smile. After all he'd put her through in the past she deserved some happiness. And as for her faults, Sora had learned to forgive or overlook them; life was easier that way.

Sora decided to give up on his studies, and started practising for his audition. If he got it, he could be playing his guitar in front of 6,000 people! Sora couldn't get the information through his head it was so amazing. But the real reason Sora wanted so badly to get through, was because of a rumour Sora had heard from the VIP's of the Keyblade Masters fan site - that Riku would be attending the festival! If Sora had any chance of meeting the man he had worshipped with love for so long... he was definitely going to take it!

So Sora practised every day. At home and at school - although he had to stop when Selphie came in to start asking questions. She was always asking questions... mainly about who liked or where he went at lunchtimes. But when the questions got too personal; Sora couldn't help it if he started to get a little less polite than usual...

"Fuck off Selphie." Selphie pulled a mock shocked face - she was used to this.

"But I was only wandering what your lovely little song was about?" Sora had heard this all before; the 'innocent' act; the 'jeeze why are you being so stressy? All I want to know are your deepest secrets!' act.

"Well you weren't meant to be listening to the bloody song anyway," Sora sighed.

"Well so-o-o-rry!" Selphie's childish voice always got to Sora, and before he did anything... less than sensible; he picked up the ancient school guitar and walked away. But not before he glanced Yuffie outside the door. It was strange, it didn't have as much of an effect on him as it used to... but it still hurt when he saw her smiling in Leon's arms. But he was used to it by now, and just tried to concentrate on walking to the instrument cupboard without falling over the guitar.

Sora's afternoon was spent in his fantasy land; which was currently at the festival he was soon to audition for, and with the man he was hopefully soon to meet. Maybe that song he wrote would finally get to be proven wrong.

_Oh what will it take, to restore my faith in humanity?_

_Meant to be the same, playing the same game, we're meant to be free._

_Coz of all these rules, we'll never get to meet, coz you're better than me._

Sora hoped that the last line of the first verse would come true.

_But one day you'll see, then you'll notice me, then I can be free._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Nervous fantasies

Sora's dad was taking him to his audition. He hoped he wouldn't go into panic mode again; that would just make Sora even more nervous - if, he thought, that were at all possible. They arrived one minute early, and were greeted by a friendly deputy stage manager. They were then asked to wait in the hall until a dressing room was made available.

"Dressing room," Sora whispered to his dad excitedly - "and it's only an audition. That's cool; I'll be able to warm up." His dad nodded - funny… Sora had rarely seen his dad so nervous. He then realised how much his dad wanted him to get this too. His family had encouraged him because they wanted good things for him. Why had he not realised that before? Hell, they'd even got him a Good Luck card! Sara - Sora's younger sister, even seemed a little nervous, though not unduly bothered - but that was just her. This feeling that there was more than one person (Tidus) who cared about him, gave him - if possible, a little bit of confidence. Confidence which he was definitely going to need.

Ashley, the stage manager, came out from backstage and started talking to dad. They were getting on well, dad always made friends with the people in charge - they were in his field. His dad was a musician too, that was where Sora's interest in the subject had come from. Sora was grateful for this.

"Dad. I'm not too worried," Sora tried to reassure his dad, "because I can do this! This is the one thing I can do!" And Sora did believe this. When he played people liked him - this was his thing. So when he went on stage, he took one last glimpse at reality before stepping into a whole new world.

Everything was a blur. Sora was expecting three judges but instead there were at least fifteen! There was a camera for filming as well as a photographer constantly flashing. Sora remembered to smile and talk between songs, Ashley had given him that tip, and he only made one small chord error, which he quickly fixed. His last song went a bit fast due to his nerves, but Sora kind of thought it sounded better that way anyway. He thanked the judges at the end, and stepped back into reality. The rest of the day was a rush of hoping and wondering. Sora was only glad he did his best; usually he messed things up and regretted it for ages. But this had gone reasonably well... but did it go well enough?

That night, Sora spent hours fantasizing about meeting Riku. He would take him to his dressing room and they'd lie together for hours... Sora imagined all the wonderful things they would be doing until well past midnight, when he finally drifted off to sleep.

Sora woke up to early morning sunshine, and couldn't wait to find out if he'd got through - to win a chance of finally meeting his love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Slow reality

Sora could never stand waiting for things. He'd had to wait two hours for his mum to remember to collect him from school once. But Sora had been waiting for two days to find out if he'd passed his audition. Well - technically he'd been waiting two weeks; but the results should have been posted two days ago. But checking again, Sora was disappointed to find that they hadn't been posted even today.

"Anything?" Sora was surprised. His sister was being far nicer to him at the moment. But that wasn't a bad thing. They had always shared a special bond, and recently Sora had been worried they would drift completely apart. But tonight, as they watched all their favourite movies together, they were brother and sister again. Sora smiled; remembering all the good times - and hopefully the better times yet to come.

The next day, Sora didn't have time to check the website until he got home. But he didn't need to. His dad explained that the results had been posted but Sora was...then wasn't on the list.

"Sora; your mum checked the website today and your name was there for 2:30. But then I checked and they took it off... they messed up. We're not sure what's going on." Sora went to check on the laptop. The results were there. He wasn't on the list. There were gaps in the list though. There was still hope. Poor Sora. It always seemed to be him that got messed up over.

Sora wasn't sure what he felt. After checking the laptop himself to find some band called 'Spilt Milk' at 2:30, he wasn't sure if he should feel hope or disappointment. It had been at least ten minutes since he'd checked. Surely there could be no harm in checking again? So he loaded the page...

"Fuck." Sora wasn't sure if his eyes were deceiving him. His name was there... at two thirty. He wasn't sure why he wasn't more excited. Probably because he was in disbelief. He decided his frantic parents would be very interested to know that he was in fact - performing in a music festival - in front of loads of people - for a whole half an hour! O.K. Now Sora was getting excited.

"Mum! Dad!" Sora whispered urgently - Sara was having a guitar lesson.

"You're back on?" His mum asked. His mum always seemed to know everything! What followed was a strange shrieking sound and his dad emerged from the kitchen, at a speed of at least thirty miles per hour! He sprinted up the stairs and gave Sora the biggest hug of his life after seeing the name confirmed. Sora was so happy! He went to hug his mum, then he tried to phone Tidus, but he was engaged. So he e-mailed him instead. They were all jumping around in the kitchen - except his mum, who never jumped around. But she was proud. Sora could tell. She just expressed it in a less obvious way. But Sora could tell. She was glowing. And he glowed back. His mum was finally proud of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Sinking in

As the days went on, and the reality started to sink in, Sora became more and more excited. Tidus said he'd come and watch, and so did his guitar teacher! Apparently his mum was even going to try and get tickets for his grandma! That would make Sora so very, very happy. Apart from Tidus maybe; Sora's grandma was his favourite person in the world. The person perhaps that he'd most want to come and watch his finest hour. She was the nicest person in the whole wide world in Sora's opinion. She never got cross, or shouted. She tried to make everything fair; she'd always take Sora and Sara out on trips and to shows, and always gave Sora whatever he wanted. Sora had tried for years to repay her with his love for her. But he hardly got to visit her, which upset him. But if she could see him perform... she'd be so excited.

Sora's exams were approaching with alarming speed, and yet he still hadn't managed to accomplish any of his revision. He was too busy daydreaming of his beloved Riku...

"Sora! Time to go!" Sora rapidly turned his head, resulting in a rather painful neck sprain.

"OW! Shit!"

"Sora! Are you coming?"

"Hang on... OW! Just a minute." Sora just about managed to get downstairs without moving his head at all. His dad was already waiting for him in the car. That man had NO patience!

"Hey Sora! Glad you could make it!" Tidus welcomed Sora to another evening of the Youth Club. Sora loved it there. His only true escape from his family and school! Bliss! There was also someone there he quite fancied, but he could not betray his love! Riku was his only! But this other guy... with his hood always over his face... Why?

"Hi." The mysterious stranger sat down next to Sora. Sora, who had just been thinking about him, was a little too surprised to respond.

"Did you know that there is a monkey smaller than a banana?" Normally Sora would have spared little interest for such a comment, but the stranger's presence, and his smile... fascinated him.

"Sora!" Tidus waved his reluctant friend over. "Revised for the Chocobo language oral yet?"

"Kweh," Sora replied.

"Did you just swear in Chocobo?"

"Yes Tidus, indeed I did. Because I haven't done shit towards revising for my Chocobo oral and am most likely going to fail..." Sora said this cheerfully, despite the less than cheerful truth of what he was saying. This was because for some reason, the mysterious stranger had made him happy. Happier than he'd ever been before! Just by talking to him about... nothing at all!

For the following week Sora continued to daydream about Riku... and the mysterious stranger. But this did nothing to help his exam performance. It didn't help that he had also somehow managed to catch Sinusitis; and had to sneeze his way through most of his exams.

Nose blowing "Bloody hell! This is the second year in a row I've been ill in exam week! And the second time in a row when i've come back from Youth Group with a fucking cold!" Sora was not happy.

"I thought you had Sinusitis?"

"Whatever..."

"It'll be alright mate, as long as you're better by next week." Sora turned. He had completely forgotten about the festival next week! How the hell could he have forgotten something like that he would never know.

"Um… yeah. Speaking of which, I better go and practise... Like now!" And with that, Sora charged home and up to his room to finish the song he was writing.

_When he smiles, he always seems to be looking at me._

_This is so much better than my dreams._

_Talking about nothing at all, not who I ever thought it would be._

_But it's the best i've ever been. When I'm with you._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Judgement day

The day of the festival came quicker than Sora had anticipated. As he took his guitar out of the boot, he took a nervous glance around. There were lots of stalls, with activities ranging from graffiti art to song writing. There were also a lot of people - more than Sora had expected. And in the distance, Sora could swear he just saw something he recognised.

"Sora mate," Tidus handed him his guitar case. "You'll do great!"

"Thanks Tidus." An awkward silence followed, none of them quite understanding what was happening. "Um... I'd better go then..." Sora didn't want to go though. During every difficult part of his life since he was eleven, Tidus had been by his side. And now he had to do it alone. And he was afraid. Not of the stage, not of the lights - hell - he wasn't even scared of the crowd. He was just scared that on possibly one of the best days of his parents' lives, he wasn't going to make them proud. And that was all he ever tried to do. If he wanted something that his parents didn't approve of, he wouldn't get it. If he fancied someone that he thought his parents would disapprove of, he made himself stop all feelings towards them. Except one...

Sora had his own dressing room again. Complete with bed, sofa and one of those cool mirrors with light bulbs! Sora unzipped his guitar case and began warming up. Even though no-one else was there, Sora still felt as though he was being watched.

Knock Knock "Um, Sora right? You're on in five." Sora suddenly felt waves of panic rush over him. He picked up his guitar, set list and pick, and headed for the stage.

The noise of the crowd was beyond deafening. Sora could hear the blood roaring in his ears and he could feel the heat of the lights on his face. He was silently praying that he wouldn't faint, or forget his songs, or fall over or... Stop singing if he saw Riku. Sora had almost forgotten that Riku could be there. He stammered into his microphone,

"Um... Hi... I'm Sora..." Sora could swear that there were tumbleweeds blowing across the floor. There was no response whatsoever. So he decided to go straight into his first song.

The last song was in its first chorus, when Sora saw it. A hooded man in the audience. A hooded man, with silver hair and a recognisable smile. Was this Riku? Or was this the guy from Youth Group? Sora didn't know. He just kept playing, his eyes fixated on the figure that was smiling at him.

_And Oh, All this waiting is driving me crazy. _

_I cannot wait no more._

_And all these days, I'm doing nothing at all. _

_They're wasted days spent waiting for you._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Oh my actual God!

Sora could never miss that gorgeous silver hair - he was here! If Sora hadn't been so busy staring at the vision before him, his life would have flashed before his eyes. He was transfixed. His whole life had been leading up to this very moment... all of time seemed to stop. Sora suddenly realised he was meant to be singing, and payed more attention in case he had missed out a part of the song. No-one seemed to have noticed, so he figured he hadn't and just kept going. But then Sora realised something else about his song - the words!

_In my daydreams, there is you and me, i'm not a nobody._

_You take me to the sea, and you talk to me, about anything at all._

_You teach me how to be, the greatest I can be, you teach me how to weild the power._

_But that's just a dream, was never meant to be, there's no you and me really..._

Had Riku picked up on the Keyblade References - weilding the power of the keyblade? Had he realised that Sora had written the song for him? Sora couldn't be sure. He was too preoccupied by the sudden flash in Riku's eyes... What was that emotion?

The song finished to claps and cheers. Normally, Sora would have been ecstatic but he was far too busy trying to see where Riku was going... backstage.

"Shit!" Sora was devastated...

"Oh Idiot!" Sora had forgotten (due to his highly hormonal and emotional state) that as a performer, he had full access to the backstage area! He tried to compose himself before jogging after his love.

After what seemed like an hour of searching, Sora retreated, heartbroken, to his dressing room. But there... lying on the bed... was Riku! Sora was overwhelmed by the thoughts and emotions running through his head:

1) FUCK! RIKU IS ON MY BED!

2) I just spent a whole bloody hour looking for that bastard and he was here all the time!

3)FUCK! RIKU IS STILL ON MY BED!

4) Stay calm... breathe... no-matter how much you want to jump on top of him and fuck him senseless; you must stay calm...

5) FUCK! RIKU IS GETTING OFF MY BED AND WALKING TOWARDS ME!

6) Help! What do I do?

But Riku answered Sora's question for him by running his fingers through Sora's hair and gently placing his lips against his. Sora didn't know whether to laugh or cry - but wisely chose to do neither due to the importance and emotional significance of the situation. Sora had no time for wondering why Riku had just decided to come over and start kissing him, and he certainly wasn't complaining! Sora heard something fall to the floor. His eyes widened in shock. Had Riku just dropped what he thought he'd just dropped? But as Sora moved backwards slightly, he nearly tripped over the ridiculous hat his mother had bought him. Sora was uncertain whether to feel relief or dissapointment, but as he was deciding, another gesture from Riku made him feel something completely different. Sora had never felt so good in his entire life and he never wanted this moment to end.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Never forget

"SORA! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Sora thought he was going to cry. He was just in the middle of the most amazing situation of his life and it was his mother screaming his name! "Sora! You were brilliant! We want to see you! Are you there?"

"I have to go," Riku said sadly, as he untangled himself from the disappointed boy.

"But Riku..." Sora pleaded.

"I'll see you again. I promise." And as Riku climbed out of the window, Sora couldn't help but believe him. There was definitely something about that smile...

"SORA!"

"Jeeze! I'm coming mother!" Sora unlocked the door, to find his mother, father, sister and best friend all looking excited and waving little flags that read "Sora will SOAR!"

"Oh dear God! Please don't tell me you were waving those the whole time!" Though Sora knew the answer. He let in his fan club, who all went to sit down on either the sofa of chairs. Sora went to sit on the bed.

"You were awesome mate!" Tidus said, making Sora fill with pride.

"We're so proud of you sweetie!" Sora didn't even mind his mother calling him by his ridiculous pet name, because he had met his love. And he knew he would meet him again.

xXx

"I'm never going to see him again!" Sora wailed.

"Well at least you met him in the first place! And did a bit more than that from what you told me!" Sora blushed. "You have to stop getting embarrassed!" Tidus was always trying to get Sora's confidence up. He always got embarrassed when someone mentioned someone he liked.

"Sorry Tidus. I can't help it." Tidus smiled, once again showing Sora that he only had his best interests at heart.

"Tidus. I just... forget it."

"I know mate."

"I really like him. I know I only saw him for five minutes... and never actually found out why he was there in the first place... but I just...merple!"

"Merple?... Never mind mate, I know what you mean. It was really special right?" Sora blushed again for conformation.

"It was the best five minutes of my entire life." Sora said quickly.

That night at Youth Group, Sora sat in the corner moping. He knew he had no reason to be upset, other than potentially the best moment of his life never being repeated. It was better than he'd ever imagined it would be. The way Riku had touched him... He was afraid that he'd have graphic flashbacks to the time when... But he didn't. Nothing could take him away from his real life fantasy.

"Come on mate. Smile a little!" Sora decided he didn't feel like smiling, so went to hide in the toilets instead, while Tidus went to talk to Wakka.

_"This is pointless. I had an amazing experience but I'm depressed! I have no reason to be depressed! But I miss him. But how can I miss him if I don't even know him? But I do... and I think I might..."_

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" Sora turned around to see...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Voice of fantasy

"RIKU!" Sora felt himself fill with happiness and excitement. Why was he so stupid? Of course he'd see Riku again! But there was something else about him... "What are you doing here?" Sora just wanted to be in Riku's arms again, but felt that he should say something first.

"Well..." Sora adored the sound of Riku's voice. It was so... unique! And up close... it made Sora feel very nice indeed. "Well... I go here. Don't you recognise me?" It was only then that Sora finally realised. Riku was... IS the guy from Youth Group! He had been there all along but Sora had been blinded by his fantasies. "That's why I knew where your dressing room was, and that you liked me - I heard you and your mate Tidus talking."

_"That would explain a hell of a lot!"_ Sora thought. Why Riku was in his dressing room, and why he knew that Sora would kiss him back.

"Sora," Sora resurfaced from his sweet memories with the beautiful sound of Riku's voice. "About that day... Do you regret it?" Sora couldn't understand why Riku was asking him such a question.

"Of course I don't! Why would I?"

"Because it only lasted five minutes, and then I left because I was scared of what your family would say."

"What? When they saw me making out with a guy from the movies - yeah they wouldn't be thrilled!" Sora's smile was enough to make Riku lose all of his regrets. Now, all he wanted to do was what he did that day in the dressing room. Sora was looking at Riku intently. He had a strange look on his face. It was a mixture of deep rooted love and pure passion. Because Riku wasn't sure whether he wanted to hold his angel in his arms, or fuck him senseless. Or maybe both.

"Come on, I've got something to show you." Riku took Sora's hand and led him out of the Centre. They walked for ten minutes until they reached a tall building.

"What's in there?" Sora Asked. Riku responded with a cheeky wink. Sora decided he would wait and see. They walked in to a lift - complete with lift music. Sora's head started bouncing along to the music, and Riku felt more than a little turned on...

_"But he's dancing to lift music! It isn't even sexy! Hmm... But maybe it is..."_ Riku's thoughts were confusing him. But then something else caught his attention. Someone was stroking his hair... As he turned his head, the stroking stopped.

"Nooo..." Riku Pleaded.

"You like that?" Sora teased. Now it was Riku's turn to blush. The lift stopped and the couple stepped out into the corridor. There was one single doorway at the end.

"Is this a motel...?" Sora asked hesitantly. Riku laughed. Then he winked again.

Riku opened the door to the most beautiful room Sora had ever seen. The walls were covered in Japanese artwork, and in front of the plasma T.V. there was every type of games console Sora had ever heard of!

"My apartment I bought last month. The movie business pays well!" Sora gazed around in amazement. As his eyes scanned his surroundings, his gaze passed over an open door. Sora approached it cautiously. "That's my bedroom," Riku winked again. Sora decided enough was enough. He couldn't wait anymore. The green light had been dancing in front of his eyes and he was ready. He walked up to Riku, who gave him an inquiring look. Sora answered by forcefully shoving his tongue down Riku's throat. Sora grabbed Riku's shirt, and started pulling him towards the bedroom. Riku was more than happy to comply, if a little shocked by the sudden gesture of passion from his young lover. Sora had no idea what had given him the sudden urge of confidence he needed to finally initiate his previously non-existent love life. But he knew that whatever happened, he never wanted it to stop. The two teenagers were fighting for breath as they stumbled towards the bedroom. Sora felt his legs hit the edge of the bed and sat down. Riku wrapped his legs around Sora and ran his fingers through his hair. Sora let out a slow moan, as Riku pushed him backwards so that he was lying down on the bed. Sora gazed into Riku's eyes as he lay on top of him, and prayed that this moment would last forever.

But the moment did not last forever. It did however; get a lot better with one single gesture from Riku. Sora felt himself blush again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Touch of Fantasy

Sora awoke to bright sunlight through an unfarmiliar window, and an unfarmilliar arm around his body. It only took him a few seconds to realise where he was though. How could he forget? The memories of the night before came rushing back to him. He spent a few minutes smiling to himself, before the arm that was wrapped around him; moved. Riku opened his eyes to find his love lying next to him. He too swam in last night's memories before moving his arm to stroke his angel. Sora purred in appreciation as he shifted his position to give the other boy further access. Sora let himself drift off in the soft touches of his love, until he realised one problem.

"Shit!"

"Oh... sorry Sora. Don't you like it?"

"No! No I mean... Yes I like it! But I didn't go home after Youth Group last night!"

"I know... that's why you're here..."

"Yes but my parents will be going psyco right now!"

"Oh shit yeh! O.K. You'd better go home..." Riku had never sounded so dissapointed.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. I don't want this to end either. But it has to end sometime." Riku bent down and kissed Sora where a tear had fallen down his cheek.

"I love you," He whispered. Sora couldn't say anything in reply, for fear of crying more. He wanted to tell Riku that he loved him to - of course he did! But he couldn't, so he just walked out of the door and ran to the nearest bus-stop; leaving Riku, standing alone in his bedroom.

Sora walked through the door of his house to find... nothing out of the ordinary.

_"Oh my God," _Sora thought. _"They've finally stopped noticing I exist." _

"Sweetie! There you are! Your father and I were about to come and wake you up!"

"Mum. I just walked in through the front door at seven in the morning, wearing the same clothes as I was wearing last night. Shouldn't you be like pissed or something?"

"SORA! Language please! What are you talking about anyway?"

"I didn't come home last night!"

"What? But after we went to bed early we were sure we heard someone come in..."

"Well it wasn't me that's for sure!"

"Well where the hell were you then!"

"Out."

"Don't give me that nonsense. Tell me exactly where you were right now young man or i'll..." But before she could finish her theat, the front door swung open, to reveal a figure in the doorway.

"Sora. I'm sorry. I couldn't let you handle it all by yourself." Sora stared in amazement as tears rolled down Riku's cheeks.

"And who exactly do you think you are then?" Sora's mother demanded.

"I...I am...I'm... Riku."

"That kid with the giant key?"

"Um, I'm seventeen and it's called a keyblade actually." Riku moved to stand next to Sora but his mother slapped him away.

"Don't you ever go near my son d'you hear me!" She screamed.

"But why not Mum?" Everyone turned to look at Sora. Everyone seemed to have forgotten he was there. Until now.

"Why not? I'll tell you why not. Because THAT BOY is a terrible example! And... I'm not blind. I've seen the way he looks at you, and you look at him. And IT'S SICK!"

"But Mum!"

"No but's! Both of you get out of my house!"

"Both of us?"

"YES! NOW!" Sora couldn't believe it. His own mother was disowning him just because he fancied a boy. That wasn't fair! There was nothing sick about it! "And you two better not do anything stupid! You're not to see each other! He's two years younger than you Riku! He's just a kid!" Riku took Sora's hand forcefully, bafore calling Sora's mother something very impolite indeed, and walking out of the house.

Sora was in shock.

"You just called my mum a... I don't even know that word!"

"Sorry Sora but I think it was justified. After the way she treated you. She of all people should accept us." Sora felt a solitary tear slide down his cheek. His own mother... where would he go? As if reading his thoughts, Riku told him:

"You can live with me for as long as you want." Riku smiled at his angel, and pulled him closer. Sora wondered where Riku was taking him now, but didn't ask. Then he remembered what he never said the other day.

"Riku..."

"Wait," Riku instructed.

"Until we arrive." Sora complied with Riku's request, but became increasingly curious about their destination.

As they turned a corner, the glistening ocean came into view. Sora felt himself cry even more - but with happiness.

"Oh Riku! You remembered my song!" Riku took the boy's delicate hand, and led him to a secluded cove.

"Riku... I love you so much." Riku tried so hard not to cry, but he couldn't. In all of space and time, there was no moment quite as perfect as this. Yet people thought because of sexual orientation or a pathetic two year age gap, that this moment was sick. Riku would have loved to spit in their arrogant faces, or bury them alive in the sand around him. But instead he blocked these thoughts with the happiness of the moment, and the sweet reality of his angel's deep blue eyes gazing into his own jade green ones.

"Riku... About this morning..." Riku hoped with all of his heart that his angel was saying what he thought he was saying. "We never..." Sora blushed.

"Got to finish it?" Riku offered. Sora blushed again and this time Riku took the initiative, sliding his hand where it was wanted, and placing his lips gently on Sora's. Sora closed his eyes, as his fantasies became reality once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Love lasts forever

The sound of the ocean, woke the two boys from their fantasies.

"Riku! Where are you? Riku!"

"Calm down Sora I'm right here!" Sora looked around to see Riku lying next to him, with his arm around him.

"D'you wanna go anywhere?" Riku asked.

"Like where?"

"I dunno... somewhere where they serve food?"

"Mmmmm food! Yey!" Riku took Sora's hand and pulled him up. Riku brushed the sand off of Sora. "Riku I can do it myself you know!"

"I know... I just like looking after you." Sora kissed Riku as he blushed. This was another world. This was the world of his fantasies. This was a world where he could kiss Riku and Riku would kiss him back. This was a world where he had no idea where he'd be touched next. This was better than even his fantasies.

The cafe where Riku took him wasn't far from Riku's apartment. Sora hoped he could go there later. He needed a lie down on an actual bed. They ate the hugest breakfast Sora had ever seen. He was definitely glad he had a rich boyfriend! After that, Riku took Sora to a video game store, and asked him to choose anything he wanted as a housewarming gift. Sora chose Dynasty Warriors 5, after checking that at least one of Riku's consoles was a PS2. After that they went back to Riku's apartment. But on the way, they encountered something unexpected.

Riku's POV (Point of view)

As Sora and I turned the corner, a group of nasty looking men were in front of us. We went to walk around them, but they pushed us back. I immediately pushed Sora behind me. If they wanted to hurt Sora they'd have to go through me. And still I would not let them hurt my angel. I'd die for him. And today, who knows? I might just have to.

"Well what do we have here boys?" That one was definitely the ringleader. "A couple of queers looking for a theme park?"

"We seen the way yous two was holdin' hands. Makes me sick." An enormous man stepped out in front of me. I was frightened by this time. More frightened than I'd ever been in my life. This was a new kind of fear. Not the nervous fear, which I had when I went to Sora's dressing room in the hopes of making him my boyfriend. But actual paralyzing fear, where I was trying to think of anyway that I could get my angel out of harm's way. But I didn't think quickly enough.

"Hey gay boy! I'm talkin' to you!" The fat man pulled back his fist and I spread myself out as wide as I could, in one last desperate attempt to protect my angel.

"Doug no! Do not harm them yet. We are in the middle of Town for God's sake! Take them to the alley and I'll go and find the knives." All the blood drained from my face. Knives? They wanted to kill us. They actually wanted to kill us. As they surrounded us, I knew that there was no escape. I felt something wet on my neck and small arms wrap around me. My angel was crying. My angel was frightened.

Sora's POV

The men escorted us into a dark alleyway. I still had my arms wrapped around Riku. I suddenly wished I'd said goodbye to my family properly. And Tidus. I'd never see him again, and the last thing I said to him was three days ago... and it was moaning about Riku. My Riku. If we are torn apart by death will you forget me? I will never forget you. You made me happier than I ever thought I could be. You are my glowing candle in my life of darkness. You made me forget all the terrible things that have happened to me. I love you Riku. Please don't ever leave me. Please don't die.

Riku's POV

I held my angel's arms around me. I never wanted to leave him. He'd been the only one who ever really cared about me. Unfortunately one of the men saw Sora's arms around me and sneered.

"You sick perve! He's just a kid! What are you some sort of paedophile!" I felt Sora's grip tighten around me. He always got so worked up when people said that. It was true, Sora looked young for his age, but the age difference was just two years. Some people seemed to find that impossible to deal with. I looked down. Not wanting to see the sneers being given to me by the group of thugs. It seemed like we'd been waiting in that alleyway for at least an hour, before the ringleader arrived with some rather nasty looking knives. I felt Sora shiver and I held him closer. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I was furious at myself for letting my guard down. But this had never happened before. Keyblade wielding was one thing. But knowing you and your boyfriend are about to be slashed to death by at least five very strong men, is another thing entirely. The ringleader approached, knives in hands. The biggest man approached them. "Awww... You tryin' to protect your little bitch? Kay! Get him first!" I held Sora to me as tightly as I could, but the men were to strong. I closed my eyes and knew I was losing him. Something had to be done.

Sora's POV

They were taking me away! Away from Riku! I was holding on for all I was worth, which was not much. I was soon staring at a dangerous looking blade, held by the ringleader. I didn't know what to say and I was too paralysed by fear to do anything. So, foolishly, I just stood there. Waiting for death. But the ironic thing was; I didn't want to die anymore. For all my life up to about a week ago, I had wanted to die. But now I am finally happy, and these bastards are trying to take that away from me. I felt an agonising pain on my forehead, as the leader pressed the blade against my head.

"NO!" Riku was being held back by at least four men, desperately struggling to break free. I had never seen him cry before. I knew the cut wasn't enough to seriously injure me, the guy was just building it up. Tormenting my savoir, Riku. Trying to get him to crack, to go insane and plead for death himself. Blood trickled into my mouth. It tasted disgusting. The last thing I would ever taste. Suddenly a wrangling scream filled the air around me. RIKU!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Not without a fight

Sora's POV

NO! If that scream was my Riku then I hope they kill me. I cannot live in darkness again! I tried to turn around, but the man was holding my head still.

"Riku? Are you there?" I felt a soft hand on my leg. Was it Riku?

"Your lover boy is dead!" The leader smirked. "One o' ma boys just touched him with a knife and he fell to the floor. Pathetic gay boy!" The soft hand around my ankle tightened its grip. I prayed it was Riku. The man let go of my head. Suddenly, without warning, he slashed open my shirt and blood sprayed everywhere. Was this was it was like to die? I felt myself falling backwards, everything went blurry and the pain was excruciating. But then I stopped falling. I hadn't hit the ground... someone had caught me. Someone who smelt like the ocean. It was Riku! He was alive! The ringleader's eyes widened. Then Riku yelled;

"RUN SORA!"

Riku's POV

The leader was confused. I had stolen his men's' clubs and knocked them all unconscious. I don't know where the strength came from. Probably from my desperate need to protect Sora from any harm. Sora started running for all he was worth... but he was injured, and slow. The leader turned around to run after him but I was too quick for him. I grabbed his knifes and held them to his chest.

"I'll do it! Let us go or I WILL kill you! Don't underestimate me." Riku could swear that he saw a flash of fear in the leader's eyes.

"You wouldn't. Your little bitch is dead! Gay Boys don't fight."

"I'm not a boy. I'm a man!" Riku plunged the knives deep into the man's chest, he screamed in agony before collapsing to the floor.

Sora's POV

I heard a scream. I turned around. The leader was on the floor and Riku was standing over him, dripping with blood. I couldn't believe it. Riku had killed him. But it was justified. The man would have killed us otherwise. Riku wasn't a murderer. He was a savoir. I wouldn't let the police or anyone else get him. I stared in admiration at the hero before me. He turned, and ran towards me. Before I could react he had picked me up in his arms and was carrying me somewhere. My vision was blurred again and I was losing consciousness. The last thing I remember, was Riku, my hero, carrying me to safety.

Riku's POV

I ran as fast as I could. We reached my apartment in about three minutes. It was dark by this time, so no-one saw us. I lay my angel down on my bed, and prayed for his recovery.

"Please...Open your eyes! Speak to me...My angel!" I begged Sora to awaken. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and as they fell onto Sora's angelic face, he twitched. "SORA! You're alive! Speak to me!"

"Riku...Saved me..."

"Yes I saved you and everything's going to be O.K."

"I...Love...You..." I kissed Sora as gently as I could, before telling him to go to sleep until he felt better. I lay down next to him, my right arm wrapped around him, and drifted off to sleep.

Sora's POV

I woke up with Riku's arm around me. It must have been there the whole time. He was so protective of me. He risked his life to save me. I snuggled up to him, breathing in his musty scent. He stirred, and I stared up at his gorgeous face.

"Sora. Are you feeling better?" Riku yawned.

"Yes, much better. Thank you for... saving my life."

"Ssshh. Forget about that, forget about everything that happened with those bastards." Riku smiled reassuringly.

"But why would they want to hurt us? I don't understand!"

"We were just unlucky to run into them. Not everyone is so narrow-minded." Riku assured.

"How can you be so laid back? Those men tried to kill us?"

"I am laid back my angel, for you are safe and they can never get near you again." Riku looked at me lovingly. Then his expression turned to worry. "Sora! You're still bleeding! I'll go and get a towel." Riku got up and headed for the kitchen. I watched him walk away. Pathetic as it was, I was really worried in case he didn't come back. I would not lose him. I waited on the bed for my love to return.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Not so unlucky after all

Riku used a towel to dry the blood off Sora's face. Riku was struggling to fight back the tears. How could anyone hurt his angel like this?

"Riku..."

"Don't speak. It could hurt you."

"But your arm!" Riku looked down to see his right arm, bathed in blood. He was so desperate to protect Sora, that he didn't even notice his own injuries.

"Hang on; I'll just go clean this up. You just rest." Riku went to go and fix his arm, while Sora rested on the bed. He hadn't sustained too much damage. Only some cuts on his head and chest. "There we go. Better now."

"Are you sure? It looked pretty bad." Riku could have cried. His angel was worried about him. Finally someone cared about him, rather than his movie credits.

"Yes I'm sure. My Angel." As Riku gazed into his angel's eyes, he felt his warm breath mixing with his own. Riku lowered his head, to give Sora a gentle kiss.

"Riku. I love you." Riku kissed his angel once more, to show that he felt the same. "Riku. I have one question." Riku gave Sora his full attention. "Back there, with those guys... where was your fucking keyblade?" Riku laughed.

"They don't let me take it off the set." Sora raised one eyebrow, and then laughed. "It's not funny, it's really expensive!"

xXx

Later that morning...

"Sora? Where are you going?" Riku immediately moved closer to Sora; anxious to protect him even more since the incident.

"Erm... I'm going to school." Sora picked up his new bag, and moved towards the door.

"But...Why?" Riku moved even closer to his angel.

"Coz... it's like the law…" Sora gave Riku a 'DUH' look.

"Well... I'll drive you there. And back. But I'll only let you go if you promise to be careful! And stay with Tidus all the time! He's the only other person I trust to be near you." Sora smiled at Riku.

"I promise Riku." And Riku smiled back.

xXx

"SORA! Where the fuck have you been? I've been worried sick!" Tidus came charging up to him as soon as he got out of the car.

"You sound like my mother!" Sora laughed but then stopped suddenly as he remembered what his mother had said to him.

"So what the hell is going on mate?" Tidus looked over Sora's shoulder to see the car driving away, with Riku in the front seat. "So you're with him now? Are you two living together or something?" Sora started walking towards the school gates, not wanting to answer. "Sora! I'm sorry. I was just worried about you."

"I know Tidus. It's just been really rough..."

"Mate. What happened?" Sora kept walking. "Look Sora stop! It doesn't matter about being late for school; there are far more important things we need to talk about." Sora sighed before saying 'O.K.' and letting Tidus walk him to the nearest toilets.

"O.K. mate. Start from when you disappeared on Monday at Youth Group. Coz I called you the next day and your mum kept saying I had the wrong number... which was weird coz it was definitely your mum..."

"Well at Youth Group, I went to the toilets, and... he was there."

"Riku?" Tidus inquired. Sora nodded. "Yeh I saw him go in there, and then you went in there, so I figured you'd be gone a while but then Youth Group finished and you still didn't come out. I didn't want to go in coz... well you know." Sora nodded again. "So what happened? Like after that..."

"Well... yeh. Um... We um..stayed in there for a bit... um and then um... we um... went back to um... his apartment..." Sora blushed and Tidus' eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Sora quickly continued his story before Tidus could ask any more questions. "And then the next day I went home but my mum kicked me out of the house because I was with Riku..."

"Your mum kicked you out of your own house? Just because you're gay?"

"And because there's a slight age difference..." Tidus was appalled.

"Yeh I know. So in answer to your question earlier, yeh I'm living with him now." About a minute of silence followed.

"So um... what about Tuesday?"

"We went to the beach."

"Nice."

"I'm sorry I didn't call."

"It's O.K. you've had a lot to deal with. What did you do to your head?"

"Umm... We were kind of... um... attacked."

"FUCK! Seriously? Oh my god are you alright?"

"Tidus calm down! I'm fine. Riku saved me." Tidus tried to calm down but couldn't. His best friend had been kicked out of his home and attacked in the same 24-hour period! Tidus hugged Sora, hoping that his friend really was O.K.

xxxXxxx

Sorry but I wont be updating for a while as I'm on holiday till like Sunday! See ya! xXx


	13. Chapter 13

Hiya! I'm back! Camping sucks! Bugs, sun cream and loooong walks to the middle of nowhere! Plus absolutely no sleep! But anyway... back to writing once more! And back to a warm solid building to live in! Ah, life is good...

xxXxx

Chapter 13 - Not yours to be claimed

Sora's day at school hadn't been too bad. He still heard the occasional 'Cloud Lover' references; but they didn't bother him anymore. Selphie was going on for ages, asking way too many questions as usual. Eventually Sora just learnt to ignore her. Riku had picked him up, and asked him about his day, making sure that nobody had been mean to him, or made fun of the slash on his forehead. Sora just smiled, and answered all the questions. He was glad that Riku was so overly protective of him. It showed how much he cared. Unlike some people.

Back at the apartment, Sora was doing his homework on the floor, when he heard raised voices in the hall. One of them was Riku's. The other voice belonged to...

"I am taking him back to his _real_ home! With the people who _really_ love him!" Sora froze like the iciness of his mother's voice.

"This _is _his real home and _I _love him far more than you ever did!" Sora winced as he heard the sound of his mother slapping his lover.

"Get out of my way boy! He's MY son and I am claiming him!"

"He is NOT yours to be claimed!"

"Well he sure as hell isn't yours!"

"No. But he loves me." Sora heard the sound of footsteps getting louder and louder. He was too scared to move. He wouldn't let his mother take him away. Not unless she could accept him and Riku.

"Sora sweetheart! Mummy's come to take you home." Sora stood up to his full height; which wasn't much - but he was taller than his mother.

"Only if you start treating me with respect. I'm fifteen NOT five. I'm in love with Riku so DEAL with it and accept it. Riku is wonderful and loves me. He protects me and cares for me. He saved my life." Sora felt warm tears sliding down his face. He saw Riku in the corner of his eye; walk to his side.

"I do love him. And if you are going to take him away, you cannot take him away from me. Because I will never stop looking for him. And I will never stop loving him." Sora's mother looked at the odd couple and actually smiled.

"If this is what it takes to finally make you happy baby. Then I'll try my damned hardest to accept it."

"Him," Sora corrected.

"I'll try my damned hardest to accept _him_. Now please come home." Sora reached out, and took his weeping mother's hand. He led her back to the bus stop, followed by Riku. They all walked through Sora's front door to find Sora's father, looking exhausted and forlorn.

"SORA! ANNIE!" He ran up to both of them and hugged them. Sora had no idea his mother had been missing too. Had she been looking for him? Sora's father suddenly noticed the other boy. "And just who might you be? Are you the reason my wife and son have been missing for a week?"

"No. I am the reason your son is alive and your wife is home. I am the reason they are together again."

"Um... But who are you? Well... Actually I know who are you are. You're in that movie with the big keys."

"Yeh close enough," Riku moved closer to Sora.

"I see," Sora's dad raised his eyebrows, but did not object. "Well as long as my family is together; I will accept this... new development. If it makes my son happy."

"He does make me happy Dad." Sora took Riku's hand, and smiled. His dad nodded; showing that he understood.

xXx

"Riku! Don't go!" Sora wailed, hurling his arms around Riku's waist.

"I'll see you again tomorrow! But I have to go back to my apartment!"

"No! Stay here!"

"I can't stay here, there's nowhere for me to sleep!"

"There's the sofa!"

"Sora. My angel. I cannot torture your poor mother anymore. I must leave you for a while with your family."

"But Riku... Don't you love me anymore? Are you going to leave me here and run back to the city with Kairi?" Riku grabbed Sora as tightly as he could, their tears mixing in a whirlpool of love and confusion.

"My angel I will never ever leave you! Don't ever think that! I love you so much!" They embraced each other until footsteps could be heard outside.

"Riku? Are you still there? Sora needs his sleep! I've said I'll accept you being together but you're not doing anything in my house!" Riku let go reluctantly.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving."

"Riku?"

"I'll be back my angel. I promise." And Sora knew this time; that Riku would be back. To save him once more. And to at last; show him real happiness.

xXx

The End

xXx

Seemed like a good point to end it. It's been fun! Thank you loyal reviewers - especially catwwoman47 and Tidus the Almighty! Will write more stories soon! Probably RikuxSora again! They rock!


End file.
